Let Me Give You A Lap Dance
by princessblair
Summary: A crack-fic in which Mikasa forces a lap dance on an unsuspecting boy.


Hi guys! Here's another fic for you to enjoy. It's more of like a crack fic, it has too many loopholes to be taken seriously- so don't take it seriously lol. Don't let it stop you from enjoying though and I hope you like it!

* * *

'_Don't be nervous now.' _Mikasa chanted to herself as she goes through her fool-proof plan over her head. She hears footsteps coming closer, matching the pump of her blood that was now pounding in her veins. She has never been so nervous in her life nor did she have any reason to before. The light stomp of feet had come to an abrupt halt in front of the door she was hiding beside of. _'Well here goes nothing'_

_MMMPH_- Mikasa grabbed Eren's wrist when she saw his silhouette enter his room that he shares with Jean. She covers his mouth with one of her hands, silently thanking the gods above that she was far stronger than him and that allows her to pull him towards her bedroom. She can feel him resisting her, she always knew he was so stubborn so this didn't surprise her at all nor deter her. She locks the bedroom door behind her, she was lucky that Annie was out training till midnight.

She sits the confused boy on a rickety wooden chair making sure she still has her hand on his mouth. "Look, I don't want you making any noises, so I'm going to have to wrap my scarf around you, okay?" She felt the slight rustle of the chair and took that as a yes. She carefully wrapped the scarf around him, making sure that it was not too tight nor too loose, she didn't want the risk of being heard with what she was about to do.

She didn't bother asking his permission to bind his hands, however, she took some of her old handkerchiefs that she brought along as a second note, thanking that she did so as it will be used to tie his hands on his back so he wouldn't be able to touch her nor escape.

Eren's back was facing the moonlight and she lit up a candle on the desk that was also situated behind him. She didn't want to see his reaction, just in case he was repulsed or anything, she figured she'll deal with that later when the adrenaline rush wears off. She did make sure she was slightly illuminated by the moon and the soft light that she turned on.

A muffled gasp brought her back to her senses. Eren might've already seen what she was wearing, or rather _what she was not wearing_. The room might have been dark but it was lighted enough to show the boy that she was wearing a light piece of nightgown without anything underneath. Her nipples harden at the thought of him staring at it and it gave her a slight confidence boost.

"I'm going to give you a little show," She explained. She tentatively touched the boy's knees with her hands and rubbed small circles around it. "You see, I've been wanting you for a long time now… and- I want to show you how much." She situated herself on one of his legs, loving the fact that his hard muscles relaxed under her touch. "Don't be nervous" She coaxed his tense shoulders with her soft touches.

She stopped her ministrations, she decides it's finally time to show him. She lightly sways her hips like a pendulum her fingers quaking at her sides just a little bit. To ease some of her nervousness, she grabs the side of her thighs as she sways her hips. Her head nods off to her shoulders, showcasing her beautiful elegant neck. A gasp escapes Eren's lips and she took this as a good sign so she trails her fingers on the side of her neck all the way to her exposed collarbone. She swirls light patterns on the milky skin just above her breasts and the cold feel of her fingers near them sends blood straight to her already hardened nipples. She flicks one of them to tease herself a little bit making herself moan at the contact.

Mikasa turns around to face the door leaning against it as some sort of support. She doesn't stop the swaying of her hips; instead she teases the boy by slowly lifting her nightgown, giving him an amazing view of her soft ass. He groans in appreciation and she smiles at this. She turns towards him again making sure to dance at the same time. She stops walking and she lowers her body, her crotch area meeting his shin. She grinds her hot mound on his legs earning her some violent twitches of his legs, she takes note however, that he's holding back.

This irks Mikasa than she cares to admit so she sits on his lap, after all this was meant to be a _lap dance._ She strokes his neck in a sultry way carefully treading her fingers on the hot flesh. Every where she touches was like fire and she likes to hope that he was feeling as hot as he made her. She was greedily soaking up the little growls he would give her whenever she would grind her ass and her crotch on his lap. Since she was not wearing anything underneath, her _juices_ were leaving dark marks on his trousers. He doesn't mind.

She bites and sucks his earlobe while still bouncing to her _imaginary beat._ She pulls her hands away from his neck to outline the swell of his breasts with them. She stands up slightly to bring her breasts closer to his face, to feel his pants on her sensitive flesh. "Do you want to see them?" She asks in a low musky voice. She feels him nod.

She stands up within an arm's length away from him and pushes the straps of her nightgown down her arms, using her index finger to trace the movement. It creates a wonderful dance of eroticism, the way she still sways, her mouth parted, fingers dragging her clothes down to her hips and she pushes the straps away from her hands. Her nipples were pink and absolutely hard now; she can only hope he was hard as well. With that in mind, her fingers search his manhood. It was burning under her fingertips, it was _huge_, she thinks it's not going to fit, and by _god he is definitely hard._ Both their eyes widen at the sudden contact.

She pushes back the thought; she would worry that later anyway. She continues dancing, she clasps her hands, lift them up above her head and turns around giving him another view of her ass. She makes small circles with her bottom, releasing one of her hands to push her gown lower, low enough to expose one of her ass cheeks. His heavy panting had turned into muffled moans by now and it gives her enough encouragement to daintily step out of her nightgown.

The moon did not give her body enough justice. She was a perfect mix of hard and soft, the curve of her hips and the softness of her ass made him impossibly hard, to the point it was almost painful. Her shoulders were carved beautifully with the right amount of muscles.

She turns around again, _for him_, so that he can appreciate her beauty fully. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust; her soft pink lips are now slightly parted with probably nervousness. She need not be, she was so _goddamned _beautiful. She traces the planes of her body, working her way to her neck down to her pussy. She doesn't touch it however; instead she kneels in front of him. "Does it hurt already?" She teases his cock with a light brushing of her finger. The creaks of the chair gave away with how desperately he shook his head. She smiles.

She releases his bindings from his belt making sure to touch his cock every now and then. He didn't know if he should be relieved or to go crazy- it was like heaven and hell rolled into one. She pops his button and unzips him as slowly as she can muster, her smoldering gaze locked into him, a cocky smirk planted in her face. He swore to every god he can that this woman, _will be the absolute death of him._ Finally she discards his pants right along with his underwear so that his penis is obnoxiously staring in front of her. She bites her lips in curiosity; she runs an uncertain finger at the head. Pre-cum oozes out of him as she does so and she grabs the length of him with her other hand. His cock twitches at the feeling, her hand feels _so fucking _good.

Mikasa slowly pumps her hand up and down as she tests his reaction. If his loud breathing wasn't any indication, perhaps the way he threw his head back and the way he firmly shuts his eyes out should, not that she can see him anyway. He tries not to cum at the sight of her licking her lips while she gives him and hand job, but once she leans in closer, he suddenly realizes… '_The heck, I'm not going to last long'_.

She pushes herself forward, licking his head, tasting his essence. _'It's not bad.' _She decides so she takes his cock into her mouth. She can feel his cock twitching in her mouth, she doesn't stop, and she sucks harder, using her hand to pump him faster. She knows he's close, his breathing was beyond irregular now, he was meeting the bob of her head with his hips. She pulls out of his mouth and looked at him straight in the eye. "You can come on my mouth, I don't mind. I like your taste." She continued, taking him full on again. She ignores her gag reflex, she relaxes her throat and she pumps her hands making him moan in sheer pleasure.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, her statement might've added to the hotness of it all. She impaled her amazing mouth in him again and he felt his cum run straight into her throat. They both moan at the feeling, with Mikasa marveling at his taste and with _Eren_ with the high that he's experiencing. She lets him catch his breath before she decides to remove her scarf so she can properly kiss him.

She sits on his lap again; she nibbles at the base of his neck as she unties the scarf in his mouth. He groans at her attention, feeling particularly thankful for her little 'show'.

"God, Mikasa you're wonderful." He all but growls into her ear, he bites her earlobe in response to her nibbling. She tenses under his touch.

_Wait, wait- That is not Eren._

_I've known his voice for years and that is not Eren._

_I'm sure._

_I'm positive._

_Wait, I know that voice._

_God, I'm an idiot._

"Jean?" She whispered in a low horrified voice. The boy under her was too horny to notice the fear in her voice that he continued sucking her flesh.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Mikasa promptly passed out with Jean tied to her chair.

* * *

I hope you didn't see that one coming...! lol anyway, please leave a review, whether you liked it (or not, I don't mind.)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
